Greenland
by Ayaayuki12
Summary: This is a story about my O.C Greenland. Norway x Greenland. Might have lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm so excited! We all get to meet the newest members and the other countries children!" Greenland sqeuals. Iceland and Sweden roll their eyes. Norway just stands there, emotionless. Finland is standing next to her, looking out for the new people.

"Calm down, Cam! Everyone is excited, but you are making a scene!" Denmark tried to act brotherly, but ended up attracting more attention.

"You idiot! Stop attracting attention!" Norway said, while choking Denmark, by pulling his tie. "Camilla, please quiet down."

" Okay!" Camilla,Greenland, Said. " Lukas, um...um... I.. Need to tell you something when we get home!" She shouted. Norway looks a little confused, but he nods. Finland grabs Camilla's hand, and she receives a glare from Sweden,but Finland pulls her toward the new countries and micro-nations, along with America's 50 brothers and sisters.

Time Skip Greenland's P.O.V

We walked into our huge house, tired and sleepy. Denmark couldn't walk properly, nor could Sealand, but I carried from inside, not listening to Sweden and Finland's protests.

I gently carried him upstairs, past all the photographs of the Nordics through the many, many years they have been together. Sealand softly snores, eyes closed, and a small smile plastered on his face. I giggled, typical Peter.

" Camilla." The sound of Norge's voice filled the semi-empty hallway. I turned and I saw Norway not even three feet away from me.

"Hello Lukas. What do you need?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to tell me something, so tell." Norway replied.

"Could you wait one moment? Let me put Sealand in bed." I replied.

Norway then proceeded to carefully and gently take Sealand out of my hands.

?'? P.O.V

Norway gently and carefully took Sealand away from Camilla. They looked like a little family. No, I cannot let that happen. Norway cannot fall in love with my sister. I won't allow my best friend and sister to be together...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Greenland's P.O.V

I watched and followed Norway to Sealand's room.

" Norway, you would be a great father." I said, and then realized I had said it out loud.

" Thank you. You would make a great mother." Norway replied. I blushed hard.

" Thank you." I replied, still blushing madly.

Denmark's P.O.V

No. No. I will not let them become a family. Nope. It will be very ackward around them. I won't be able to spend a lot of time with them anymore.

Normal P.O.V

Norway gently placed Sealand in bed after Camilla pulled the bed sheets half-way off. Camilla pulled the sheets over his body, stopping right below his neck. She tucked in the sides and kissed his forehead.

Norway's P.O.V

As I watched Camilla kiss Sealand, I wished that it was our child, not Finland's. When we walked out of the room and into the dark hallway, I stopped in front of her door.

" Um... So... Ireallyloveyoupleaseacceptmyfeelings!" Camilla said really fast and ran inside her room, slamming it shut, but forgetting to lock it.

Even though I want to know what she said. I will wait a few hours, after she has calmed down.

Time skip: 2 hours later

I walk towards Greenland's room, thinking about what I might say to her. I twist the handle or her door lightly and opened the door quietly. I shut the door and when I turned around, I saw Greenland half-nude. She wasn't wearing a shirt, only a white bra. She was also wearing light grey leggings. She stood frozen in place when she saw me.

Both of us were blushing madly. She quickly grabbed a shirt and slipped it on, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

Greenland's P.O.V

" Norway, Why are you here?" I asked.

" I came here, because I didn't understand what you told me earlier. You said the words too fast." He replied.

I took a deep breath. " I said, I love you. Please accept my feelings." I said, making my blush worsen.

" I feel the same way." Norway replied with a huge blush dusting his cheeks. I fainted.

Norway's P.O.V

I rushed to grab Camilla before she hit the floor. I barely caught her, though. I lifted her and carried her to her bed (Bridal style). I gently laid her on her bed and left.

Denmark's P.O.V

I was standing in the hallway, when I heard Cam and Norge confess to each other. They were really loud too. I wouldn't be surprised if Finland and Sweden heard.

Finland's P.O.V

Aww... Camilla is growing up. I don't think Denmark will be happy about his best friend and sister dating.

Sweden's P.O.V

Finally! Now we won't hear Norway complain about Iceland not calling him big brother.


End file.
